hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction of Earth (Third Great War)
The Destruction of Earth is a devastating, genocidal attack originally by the UIMS, formerly known as the Cylons, at the start of the Third Great War. Following the UIMS's initial conquest of Earth, the Shivans bombarded Earth from orbit, rendering the surface of the planet uninhabitable and resulting in the deaths of all Cylons and the destruction of their UIMS vessels. Prelude Cylon transition The bombardment was preceded by ultimately futile attempts by John Cavil to eliminate the human race some 160,000 years prior. Four years later, the surviving Colonials launched their assault that seemingly sealed the fate of the Cylon race, settled a newly discovered planet, and eventually abandoned the last vestiges of Colonial civilization. The newly liberated Cylon Centurions and the rebel basestar eventually found a mechanical race, and they began their transition back to completely mechanized, inorganic beings. This led to the creation of the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species. This new species eventually found Raiders to produce. Over time, they assembled enough Battle Machines of varying size to be released into the universe. Years of conquest pitted the UIMS into a race, the Shivans. The Great War and the Second Shivan Incursion caused the Shivans to retreat, allowing the UIMS to survive. End of the Traction Era on Earth On Earth, thousands of years after the Sixty Minute War, Earth was under the Age of Traction Cities. The Green Storm War from 1012 to 1026 TE absolutely marked the end of Tractionism, the war exhausting the traction cities, the Green Storm destroying more and more potential prey. In 1026 TE, the Jenny Haniver was on the way to Erdene Tezh when it was attacked by Stalker birds and subsequently crashed Shrike fell out of the gondola, landing on the ground about ten miles away from Erdene Tezh, and survived. He began to head there, sniffing for Hester's scent. However, he arrived at Erdene Tezh too late, finding Tom, Hester, and the Stalker Fang dead. Shrike went to pick up Hester's body, intending to have her resurrected into a Stalker by Oenone, but noticed that she was holding Tom's hand very tightly before she killed herself. Sadly realising that this was the right end for her, he decided to lay Tom and Hester to rest, cutting their clothes in the process. Shrike then sat by a cave, and shut down all of his systems except for his mind and eyes, watching Tom and Hester's bodies decay over the years, with an oak tree grows out of the latter, and gradually falling into a slumber. Centuries later, Shrike awoke and saw a young boy and a girl standing in front of him. He greeted them, surprising them as the people there had thought he was a statue, and hung flowers around his neck for luck each year. The children took Shrike to a town hall, and he sees that the walls are made of Traction Cities' tracks, and watchtowers were made of wheels. He expects that there are no machines in this world, but he saw that airships were still in use, powered by magnetic levitation. Shrike realizes that the Traction Era was over, because when he asked the townsfolk if there were any moving cities in the world, they responded that moving cities only exist in fairy tales. They ask Shrike what he was for, and he stated that he was a Remembering Machine. He then told the townsfolk that he remembers the age of the Traction Cities, London and Arkangel, Thaddeus Valentine and Anna Fang, and Hester and Tom. Battle While this was happening, the baseships and their warships entered the orbit of Earth and started bombarding the planet with nuclear MIRVs and beams, while simultaneously landing Centurions at various points for ground assaults. Anchorage-in-Vineland was struck with a detonation approaching the 100 megaton range, followed by other strikes on other cities, including former Traction Cities like London and Manchester. Erdene Tezh was unharmed. Days after the initial UIMS assault, the Shivan fleet jumped directly to Earth. After shutting down, and destroying baseships and warships, the fleet began assaulting the planet for thirteen hours straight. An oak tree that grew out of Hester's body was struck and was destroyed in the attack. It was estimated that the entire population on Earth lost their lives in the attacks. The planet's surface was rendered uninhabitable. Shivan forces pursued escaping UIMS transports, further raising the number of casualties. The UIMS prepared the Cannon Seed to be fired against post-Traction Era Earth in the Sol system, and massive beams of energy were fired across the galaxy towards the Sol system. When they arrived, the astronomical bodies of the system were destroyed, including Earth. With the destruction of Earth, came the destruction of the Shivan invading armada. Aftermath IceBite and the rest of Hellcat Squadran awoke from stasis, just after dealing with the Dark Presence and the Taken Hester and Tom in the Alan Wake-inspired virtual simulation, to the destruction of Earth. Despite the sudden destruction of their homeworld, the humans continued to fight valiantly. After the destruction of Earth, Hellcat Squadran put a plan in motion to destroy the Cannon Seed before it could destroy every planet in UG and GTVA space. Hellcat Squadran were sent to the weapon first to disable its shields, while the UGSF and GTVA led an assault against the weapon itself. The allied forces were able to successfully destroy the weapon but at the cost of a number of allied lives. Category:Mortal Engines-Verse Category:Battles